


Every day life

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [34]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyday Life, Fluff, Gen, kitten Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Saturday and Peter is alone at home with Satchmo and Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every day life

Saturday morning, Peter sighs in bliss and rolls over to cover himself in the duvet and slumber some more. No need to get up. El had an early morning appointment and had let Satchmo out, so he doesn´t need to worry about finding some unexpected surprise.

He burrows into his cushion and let himself drift off again.

He must have dozed off again, because he wakes when something lands on his stomach, luckily it isn´t heavy, he isn´t so lucky when Satchmo bounces on top of him. Chasing whatever had jumped on him the first time, he lands with his front paws on Peter, who lets out an oompf sound.

“SATCHMO!”

An excited bark is heard before the lab bounces of the stairs again.

What the…, Neal, he must have changed again over night, that is probably who Satchmo was chasing. Peter thinks a moment whether or not he will stay in bed, but when he hears thumping and skitting noises of paws, he decides he doesn´t want to be on the receiving side of El´s wrath when she comes home and finds the downstairs destroyed by two pets.

Peter grabs his bathrobe and slippers and descends the stairs, while Satchmo is still giving chase to Neal, who is happily jumping on furniture.

“NEAL!” Peter shouts.

Neal comes to a sudden stop and looks up at Peter with the most innocent kitten eyes. He then runs happily towards Peter.

“Meeow.”

Neal looks up at Peter and then lifts one front paw to show that he wants to be picked up. Satchmo is wagging his tail excitingly. Peter stares down at Neal, but he is just so cute, so he picks him up and carries him into the kitchen.

“You guys hungry?”

Satchmo immediately comes walking up to Peter. Peter puts Neal down and takes two bowls out of the cupboard, filling them with kibble.

Both animals quickly move towards their bowls and start eating. Peter smiles and turnes to make some coffee for himself. He then decided he is in for an omelet, so he chops some peppers, onions, salami, not paying attention to Neal, who has been sitting next to his right foot al this time, looking up to be picked up again. When he gets no reaction from Peter, he takes the opportunity, to claw his way up Peter´s leg.

“Ow, that hurts. Stop it Neal.”

But Neal is unfazed by Peter´s exclamation and quickly makes his way up Peter´s leg until he can jump up the counter top. He snags a piece of salami and quickly jumps away before Peter can stop him.

Peter tries to catch him, but he skitters away. Peter sighs and continues with his breakfast. When he sits down, Neal jumps on the table, this time he is too slow and Peter grabs him by the scruff of the neck. He lifts Neal, who can only hang limp in the hold and lets out a whimper. Peter is unfazed by the display and tells Neal off.

He takes him into the living room and looks for a toy. When he finds the small ball with a bell inside he tossed it and Neal runs after it. He starts playing with the ball, finally losing interest in it. Satchmo picks it up and brings it back to Peter, who throws it away, gaining Neal´s interest again.

Neal is nothing if not smart, so when he is done playing with the ball, he picks it up and brings it back to Peter, who looks at him in surprise. He laughs, taking the ball from Neal, who thinks it is part of the game and isn´t letting go of it. So he starts a small tugging war with Neal earning him some scratches in the process.

When he gets the ball, Peter throws it away and Neal runs happily behind it again. Eventually Neal loses interest and curls up on the couch.

Peter picks up some files he brought home and starts working. He notices that Neal is once again revived after his cat nap and once again found access to the table. Neal studies the fruit bowl on top of it. Peter watches him in amusement until Neal starts to pick at the grapes with his little paw. He manages to get one free and starts playing with it like the ball, and when it eventually falls of the table, he dives behind it.

Peter sighs and smiles at the same time. Neal as a human is always on the move, but Neal as a kitten is unstoppable. He cries out when Neal launches an attack on his sock clad feet under the table.

“You want to play?” Peter asks Neal. Neal just looks at him in contempt and walks away. He is above play, what he does is hunting. So he once again jumps on the couch and curls up in a small fluff ball.

Peter looks at the scene, happy that Neal is quiet again and walks back to the kitchen, to stop death in his track, contorting his face in disgust… He just stepped in a grape…

 

 

 

 


End file.
